Koneko's Rook
by DirectHit
Summary: My first ever OC Fanfic! Koneko gets a client that actually ISN'T perverted, but does have a rather unusual request...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, y'all are gonna hate me, but I recently watched High School DxD and I loved it! So, here is my first OC story, and the character is based off of me, but there are pretty much no exaggerations as far as appearance and personality go. Skill level, I will admit, is a bit ridiculous, but it would be boring if it weren't! I promise you ALL that I AM working on the other stories, but this was just too good to pass up! Anyway, enjoy the story! Let me know what you think! This story is based off of the English dubbed anime, so don't get mad if I make some stuff up that is incorrect in the manga and such. ANYWHORE, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School DxD, Issei would have his harem, and Koneko would NOT be part of it!**

"Hey, Koneko, we've got another request. Can you take it?" Rias asks the small, white-haired girl. "If not, I'm sure Issei could take it. It's just that they didn't actually request you, so they may not be that perverted. I thought that you could use a break from all those freaks."

"Yes, Lady Rias. I can handle it," Koneko replies. She doesn't know why, but she has a feeling that Rias may be right.

And Satan knows she could go a day without having to deal with perverts and fairy princess hulks.

…

As the red flash of light fades from the room, Koneko looks around and notices the one who must be the client. He is tall and looks muscular, but not quite built like a bodybuilder. His blonde hair hangs down just above his brown eyes, a somewhat strange but not ugly combination. Judging by his facial features, he isn't Japanese. More likely, he has parts from all of Western Europe in him, definitely with some Russian, so he is probably American.

"Hello, my name is Seth Makarov. Are you the devil that was sent here?" the man inquires, his deep but low voice almost echoing throughout the room with an accent that doesn't really speak of any nationality.

"Yes," Koneko replies, her expression blank as ever.

"Well then, how does this actually work? I just want to make sure I'm right on this," he says, his face as stony as hers.

"It's simple. You ask me for something, we make a pact, and then I do it," she says in her usual deadpan voice.

"Great. I want you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"If I am killed by someone, I want to become a devil."

There was a pause. It was a long one, but it wasn't really awkward. Seth's deep brown pools glared into Koneko's piercing amber ones, almost in a battle of will.

_Who the hell does he think he is? _Even her mind's voice is deadpan. _He can't seriously think that I would do something like that. It's not even my decision. _

"What makes you think we'd agree to do that?" Koneko asks, breaking the silence in the room. Normally, she would've just left, but something is making her stay.

"I'll do whatever I have to to prove myself. Just name it and I'll do it," Seth replies, sounding confident in his abilities.

"Why do you want to become a devil?"

"There's nothing much else to do, and God really isn't on my side anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What does it matter? I thought you weren't going to do it."

Koneko pauses for only a second, her slight embarrassment in getting caught in that one so easily making her falter slightly. She recovers quickly enough, but Seth knows he's got her beat.

"I never said I wasn't. What skills do you have?" she asks. For some reason, she wants to help him with this. She can't explain why, and she doesn't really care. She's never been one much to care about why she does things. She just knows that this feels like a good thing.

"I can fight."

"How do you fight?"

"I'm strong and I know how to win."

_Sounds like me._ "How well can you fight?"

"I never lose." He says somewhat nonchalantly. He's not being arrogant; he's just stating the truth.

"How often do you fight?"

"Maybe three times a week."

_Why am I doing this? _Now it's starting to get at her. Something about this man makes her want to make him part of the family.

"I'll ask my master. Summon me again in one hour."

And with that, she leaves.

…

"And what makes you think I'd agree to do this? I don't make a habit out of bringing the dead back to life, you know," Rias says, her slightly playful tone causing Akeno's ears to perk up.

"What's this? Are you proposing a new member be added, Koneko?"

"Yes. My last client wishes to become a devil if he is killed. He seems like he has the potential for a rook. I would be willing to test him myself," Koneko replies, sounding formal and yet bored at the same time.

"Well, tell us about him! I wanna hear all about him!" Akeno says with excitement.

"Yes, tell us. If I am to do this, and sacrifice a rook piece, I want to know just what I'm getting out of the deal," Rias says, leaning forward on her desk and resting her chin on her hands, propped up by her elbows.

"He's approximately six-foot-tall, seems to have maybe 300 pounds in muscle alone. He has the calloused hands of a fighter. He probably has scars."

"How old is he?"

"Judging by the uniform he had on, he would be a first-year."

"He's seems pretty big for a first-year. Very well, I'll allow you to test him. Then you decide whether or not he's worthy of the house of Gremory."

…

An hour later, Koneko is standing in Seth's room once again. This time, she notices the green paint on the walls, and the various blades that adorn them. He seems to be quite the collector of them, especially shorter ones, knives seeming to be the most abundant weapon.

"So, what's the verdict?" Seth asks, his voice sounding a little hopeful.

"Lady Rias has agreed to let me test your strength. Then, I will decide if you are worthy," Koneko replies, making sure her kitten paw-print fighting gloves are secure.

"Well then, let's step outside. Oh, and can I use my knives, or is this just a test of strength?"

"You may fight in whatever way you usually do."

"Ok, so you want me to go all out." It's a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes."

"I'm still gonna lose, aren't I?"

"Painfully."

"Good to know. Well, I guess I'll use this," the taller guy says, moving to his wall. He selects a knife that has brass knuckles on the handle and a large skull on the base of the hilt. He straps it to his hip, just inside the bone, so that it can be drawn easily and quickly.

"Follow me, please. I'd rather not tear up my room," Seth says politely, opening the door to let Koneko through. She follows his lead as he walks down the hall and opens a door to the right, and reveals a rather large training ground. Koneko stares, not letting her slight wonder at how a human could fit such a room in their house. She figures he must be rich, or at least knows someone who is.

"Well, shall we get started?" Seth asks, assuming a traditional fighting stance. He doesn't draw his knife, and Koneko assumes that he must be arrogant, to believe that he wouldn't need it right away.

"Yes," she replies, readying her own fists for dealing out lots of pain.

"Just wondering, what kind of powers do you have?" Seth inquires.

"I'm strong," Koneko informs him.

"I see. Thanks for the knowledge."

Then, the sparring match begins. Seth attacks first, his right fist extending into a powerful jab. Koneko dodges easily and strikes back with a punch of her own. Seth diverts it slightly with his right hand, barely managing to take his gut out of the line of fire, before launching a left hook, aimed straight for the girl's core.

Again, she dodges, and again, she punches. This time, he catches it with both of his hands, and the force makes him slide backwards into one of the many obstacles that are lying about the room. He kicks off of it and redirects another punch, attacking once more, this time with a right jab.

Koneko dodges the punch and aims a roundhouse kick for Seth's head. However, instead of catching it as she thought he would, he ducks under it and lands a quick and somewhat painful jab to her side. As Koneko tries to recover from the slight miscalculation, Seth lays on assault out on the small girl.

He throws a right jab, she sidesteps. He throws a left uppercut, she steps backwards. He starts into a right hook and she back pedals once more, but then he leaps into a powerful elbow, right to her face.

As Koneko lands hard on her side, she figures that he must have put all of his strength into that last hit, because it actually hurt quite a bit. She's also figured out what his fighting style is; he has none. Each of his moves is his own, and it's unpredictable which ones he'll use. That makes him a difficult opponent, and a useful ally. Again, Koneko mysteriously found herself somewhat happy at the improving chances of this man becoming a servant to the house of Gremory.

As Seth approaches once more, Koneko decides that it's time to get a little serious. She jumps up and attacks him, not giving him any room for countering for fear of being hit by one of her bone crushing attacks. However, as the volley continues, he gets a quick jab to the gut, which sends him hurdling backwards, bouncing off the ground every few feet before sliding to a stop.

"Dammit, guess I better use my knife," Seth says, drawing the blade from its sheath. He lunges at the girl with the bowie knife-like blade, every so often sending a few punches to keep her on her toes. He is surprisingly quick, Koneko remarks, and a few nicks with appearing all over her body. She finds herself enjoying the fight, as it's the only real competition of strength and skill she's had in a long time. He seem to be having a good time himself, probably the result of fighting with such a powerful opponent for the first time.

This goes on for a few minutes, Koneko and Seth almost dancing, some attacks hitting, some missing, and others getting blocked (mainly by Koneko). Koneko decides that she's gathered enough data to be sure that he would make an excellent addition to Lady Rias' servants and that it is time to end the match. She throws in a lightning fast punch, which should hit him right in the gut, ending the fight. However, he reacts quickly, and while he may not be able to bring the big knife back around to block since he was still in an after-swing, he manages to slip the smaller, hidden on from the handle to do so.

To say the least, Koneko is surprised. She isn't sure why, as he has shown every sign of being capable of doing something like this. Perhaps it's because the knife caught the middle of her finger and is digging into her flesh. Perhaps it's the fact that he stopped when she did. Whatever it may be, she shakes it off after a few moments and quickly assesses the situation.

_He's got two visible knives, is incredible strong and quick, and is entirely unpredictable. He's still no match for a devil like me, but he can put up a fight after using his tricks and techniques. With the power of a rook…_

With her mind made up, Koneko decides to act before he can and end their session. She attacks him and, after dodging both knives, manages to maneuver her small frame to a crouched position right in front of him. She launches up into his gut, driving all of the wind from his lungs and rendering him unable to fight.

"You have done well. I accept your request. I'll wait until you're done breathing life back into yourself before you sign the pact."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here it is! The latest chapter of Koneko's Rook! I'm picking things up a bit with this one, as it's a long chapter. Look forward to the epicness! Sparring matches, beaten up perverts and an incredibly embarrassed female protagonist awaits!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD; otherwise the season two dubbed would already be in production.**

As a Rook of Lady Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory, it is Koneko's job to be ready and willing to fulfill each and every one of Rias' needs and wants. That being said, she stops dead when she receives the unexpected request to bring in Seth Makarov about a week after his first contact with Koneko.

"May I ask why, Lady Rias?" Koneko questions.

"Well, that's obvious! I want to see the man who'll be taking my last rook. Is that really so much to ask for?" Rias says, feigning an innocent motive.

"N-no, I'll bring him now," Koneko replies, bowing her head and teleporting to Seth's room.

…

When she arrives, Koneko realizes that there is nobody in the room. She figures he must still be at school, so she decides to explore the house.

She finds that it is quite large, and that he has quite the collection of weapons, ranging from knives to swords to guns to war hammers to cannons. He seems to have a little bit of everything that could be used for kicking ass. Even his kitchen knives are sharpened and balanced enough to be thrown effectively.

However, for a rich person, he does have some dull taste, she concludes. Though the place is huge and has to be expensive, she doesn't see a single piece of furniture or luxury that suggests that he is loaded. _Must've spent it all on those weapons and the house._

"Looks like someone is enjoying themselves," a voice says from behind Koneko, making her jump slightly.

"I apologize, I shouldn't be snooping. Lady Rias wishes to see you. Now," Koneko says somewhat quickly.

"Ok, how are we getting there?" Seth asks, knowing that he probably won't be able travel via teleportation.

"Where are we?"

"The United States. Where are we going?"

"Japan."

"Damn. Well, let's get started, I suppose."

"Yeah. We should take a plane."

"Yeah. I'll buy the tickets. Where to in Japan?"

…

On the flight, Seth offers Koneko the window seat, which she accepts. They sit down and wait patiently for the flight to start, and Seth gets a little restless. They had been stopped by airport security and all of his knives had been forcibly taken from him, half of his luggage (one suitcase) had been confiscated, and they were only allowed to board since there was no sign of a bomb or firearm, nor any mental instability.

Of course, it may also have something to do with the way Koneko's eyes flashed red when she told them that they would be on the flight, but Seth isn't worried about that right now.

"I feel so… naked…" he complains as though he was just in a trauma. "First thing I'm doing when we get to Japan: getting a knife."

"After we visit Lady Rias. Then you can get all the knives you need," Koneko interjects.

"Well, I'm not exactly made of money, you know. It cost me almost all of my money just getting on this flight," Seth replies dryly.

"What do you mean? Your house was quite large," Koneko inquires curiously.

"Oh, that. Didn't you notice when we got outside how small it looked?"

"No, you were busy shoving me down the stairs of your apartment compl-" Koneko stops herself from finishing the stupid statement.

"Exactly. It's magic. Notice how I didn't have a flat screen or anything when you were snooping around?"

"I see. How did you perform magic?"

"I dunno. Just did. I've always been able to. It just came naturally since as far as I can remember. But I can't make anything that I don't fully understand. Like a TV."

"Hmm," is the only reply he hears before deciding to go to sleep.

…

"So, this is where you guys go to school at, huh?" Seth asks.

"Yes," comes the short answer, never failing to shoot down any attempt at a decent conversation.

"Do I have to attend?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"All of Lady Rias' servants are in the Occult Research Club. Therefore, you have to be a student."

"How about I just be a sponsor or something?"

"With what money?"

"Ouch. That was a low blow. Anyway, there are other ways to sponsor a club."

"Like what?"

"Well, I can hold fund raisers."

"What kind of fund raisers?"

"Selling baked goods, car washes," he starts counting off ideas as though there is an endless stream of them.

"And what makes you think that any of that will work?"

"Hey! I can cook! It may not be the manliest thing ever, but I know how to look after myself!"

"Whatever. Let's go," Koneko says, pushing Seth towards the Occult Research Club's headquarters.

…

When they reach the entrance, Seth hears a sound coming from the bushes at the base of the building.

"Hold on," he says, moving towards the bush quietly. When he is within earshot, he makes out three distinct voices, and what they are talking about.

If there is anything one should know about Seth, it's that he is a very respectful man. He believes that it is a man's responsibility to be nice until it's time to not be nice, and that only a man will know when it is time to not be nice. Above all else, he despises those who are disrespectful towards women who are undeserving of such treatment. Sure, he may be turned on by a bit of cleavage here and a pair of overly-snug jeans there, but he would never start yelling about it, or make any indication that it is happening unless he feels the need to do so.

And he would never dream of peeping, let alone allow others to do it.

"And just what do you three think you are doing?" he asks the three guys in the bushes, his tall presence looming over the others in an intimidating way.

"What is it any of your business, huh?" the one with the shaved head asks annoyingly.

"It's my business because you three need to be punished, and I just happen to be handy."

"Whatever. Just fuck off, dude." This was the last thing said by the guy with the shaved head before said shaved head met the pavement. That is to say, the pavement 50 feet away beside Koneko.

"What the-!? L-listen, dude, we're really sorry," the only normal looking guy says, scrambling backwards and away from the angry giant.

"H-help! Help us! Somebody please!" Then the guy with the glasses follows the first guy, a pile starting at Koneko's feet.

"Sorry, huh? Well, I find that hard to believe, since if you're sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Seth yells, launching the last guy at the steadily growing pile.

"That was impressive," Koneko remarks.

"Thanks, but they were weak. You'd be able to kill 'em easily."

"No, I mean the way you stood against their perversion."

"Oh, that? Well, I suppose gentlemen are a dying breed," Seth says, chuckling a little nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Unfortunately. Let's go. Lady Rias is waiting."

"Wouldn't wanna keep her in suspense."

They step through the entrance, leaving the groveling pile of perverts on the doorstep. Once inside, Seth feels a powerful presence stir.

"So, I was right," says a voice from the top of the stairs. When Seth looks, he sees who he can only assume to be Rias Gremory.

"Lady Rias, I am gracious that you have accepted my request and are planning to take me in as your servant when I die," Seth says, bowing his head and standing on one knee.

"Stand where you are, Seth Makarov. I know who you are. Even if you have no recollection, I am fully aware of what you are capable of," Rias says, her voice sounding slightly more than pissed.

"L-lady Rias? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You are the son of one of the most powerful angels of all. You would be an abomination of nature if you should choose to become a devil!" Then Rias jumps down from the balcony she is on and walks to Seth menacingly, her eyes a distinct red. She places her hands on his head, ready to snap his neck. "Welcome to the family," she whispers in his ear before killing him.

…

When Seth wakes up, he feels incredible. His neck doesn't hurt at all as he had thought it would. The only thing that feels different is the feeling of almost complete weightlessness, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

He looks around and takes in the view of Rias standing over him, waiting for him to move. He also sees two new faces, Koneko, and one face that makes his lip curl slightly.

"What are you doing here, pervert?" he asks Issei, who jumps up and moves backwards quickly.

"N-nothing, sir, I mean, umm, I was just-"

"Issei," Rias interrupts Issei's rapid excuse-making.

"Y-yes ma'am?" Issei answers nervously.

"What is he talking about?"

"Well, you see, umm…"

"He was peeping in on the showers with his pervert friends," Koneko interjects.

"Oh! Did you like what you saw?" Akeno asks.

"W-wait, what!?" Asia all but screams.

"She was the one in the shower at the time," Rias says slowly, her anger evident as she turns to the shriveling form of Issei once more.

"I-I didn't see anything, I swear! I thought you were the one in there, Rias!" he defends.

"How many times have I told you, you can just talk to me anytime you want to see me naked?"

"W-well, it's just that, I-"

"It's just that those friends of yours wanted a peek too, huh?"

"Rias, please!" However, his pleading could not stop the hand that was brought across Issei's cheek.

Seth, now thoroughly confused, was trying to piece together what had just happened. Apparently, everyone knew about this "Issei" guy's perversions, as well as his friends, and that this must be a regular occurrence. Also, his new master is apparently shameless when it comes to flirting with her perverted subordinate, and may even have grown territorial over him, as shown in her anger in him peeping on the black-haired girl and not her.

"Anyway, welcome to the family, Seth Makarov. As you know, I am your master, Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory. This," she gestures towards the sulking form of Issei, "is Issei, my only pawn. He takes up all eight pieces, and while he may not look like much, he has a lot of power. The blonde girl over there is Asia. She's my bishop, and she has incredible healing powers. Yuuto, the blonde guy, is my knight. He can make any sword and is really fast. Finally, the last girl is Akeno, my queen. She has the abilities of the rook and the knight and has an affinity towards lightning magic.

"You and Koneko are rooks. You both have incredible strength and are therefore my tanks. In battle, it will be your job to eliminate the enemy in a single blow if possible."

Seth nods his head at the others and sticks his hand out towards Yuuto. Kiba takes it and shakes it, having quickly determined that this man was not accustomed to Japanese tradition.

"Nice to meet you all," Seth says, to which everyone responds in kind.

"So, Seth," Akeno starts, "tell us about yourself."

"Well, I guess there isn't much to talk about, really. I'm good at fighting with virtually any weapon, though my specialty is with knives. I'm 14 years of age and am not really a good people person, but I can work on a team if I have to."

"Well, you'll find that we are all really nice," Akeno says with a caring smile.

"Good with any weapon, you say? Care to test your skills with a sword?" Yuuto asks in a challenge.

"I may not be able to beat a supposed master like you, but I can try," Seth responds in kind.

"Now now, I there will be plenty of time for that later," Rias interjects. "For now, let's assess your skills once more. Since you are now a rook, your strength and stamina are greatly increased. You will be fighting Koneko again, since she is the only one who fought you while you had no powers."

"Yes, Lady Rias," both Seth and Koneko say obediently.

Everyone files out of the room except for Seth. "Excuse me, Lady Rias?"

"Yes? What is it, Seth?" Rias answers.

"Why did you kill me? And what was the whole me being an angel thing about?"

"I'll explain later, after I've made sure of some things. For now, don't worry about it."

…

"This will be an all out sparring match, a test of your abilities! Neither of you will be allowed to use any weapons for this fight! It will be purely hand-to-hand combat!" Rias announces over the speakers of the stadium the group has somehow commandeered. "On my mark! Three! Two! One! Fight!"

Koneko and Seth both take off and meet in the middle of the arena. Koneko launches the first strike, which Seth easily catches with his fist. He catches the second as well and starts to bend the girl's wrists backwards in an attempt to force her to her knees. However, she jumps up and kicks Seth right in the chest with both feet, pulling her arms free of his grasp and sending him hurdling into the concrete wall.

Seth gets up and dusts himself off. _Wow, that barely even hurt! This is amazing! _Then, he charges Koneko again, who waits patiently for her opponent to approach.

This time, Seth initiates the combat. He aims a fist at the girl's center, his stance low. She dodges and attempts to kick him in the gut from the side and falls easily into Seth's trap. He catches Koneko's foot, grabs onto her leg around the knee and throws her at the indention in the wall previously made by his own hulking form. Before she hits, he lunges at her once more, and his knee connects with her stomach as her back makes contact with the hard concrete.

Koneko gasps as all of her breath is forcibly pushed out of her lungs by the impact. When Seth pulls away she falls to the ground on her hands and knees, desperately trying to replace the previously stolen air. To her great appreciation, Rias calls the match.

"The winner of this match is Seth!" she announces, appearing between the two. "Well, Koneko, I guess we've finally found a boy who can take your breath away," she teases, earning a blush in response as words aren't really a capability of the small girl at the moment.

"Next match, as promised to the challenger, will be a swords sparring match between Yuuto and Seth!" Rias calls over the speakers once more after retreating with Koneko.

"What type of sword will you be using?" Yuuto asks, pulling out his wooden practice sword.

"Umm, do you guys have a bastard sword, by any chance?" To which the response is Rias throwing one at him from the announcer's box.

"That's quite the big stick you have there. But can you use it?" Yuuto once again accidently uses an innuendo, his ignorance earning a snigger from Issei.

"Oh, I assure you that I am more than capable. Although I may not have the advantage in speed, my power is still great enough to put up a good fight," Seth responds, taking a stance with both hands on the long hilt of the great wooden blade.

"On my mark! Three! Two! One! Fight!"

This time, Seth is the one who allows his opponent to make the first move. However, this does not mean the first strike. As Yuuto is preparing a swipe at his midsection, Seth dodges and brings the massive sword downwards, forcing Kiba to move as well.

"You have good reflexes," Yuuto compliments.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," Seth responds in kind.

Then, Yuuto makes another move. He dashes to Seth's side, another sideways swipe pulled back. This time, Seth parries it, but just barely; his strength is the only thing allowing him to move his sword fast enough. However, there is no way for him to bring his sword up for the strike from the other side to his upper arm, or the one to the back of his hand.

Ignoring the slight pain, Seth cleaves the air where Yuuto was, then continues to make perfect strikes towards him, back up the knight. Kiba thinks nothing of it, and allows Seth to carry out his offensive. He soon finds the error of his ways.

As Seth makes one last diagonal strike, his wooden sword makes another line in the dirt. He then crouches and places his hand on the ground, activating the seal he has made in the field. Yuuto curses as he realizes his mistake, then chuckles slightly when Seth steps inside the seal, locking them both inside.

"You do realize that I'm going to win now, right?" Yuuto asks, not fully believing that Seth has made the match extremely close quarters. The seal is only about 20 feet in diameter, big enough for a little movement, but not much.

"Normally, I would agree with you. With my bastard sword, it's usually better to have a lot of room to swing it. However, with my new strength, it's feels like I'm holding a fencing foil. Plus, you can't run away anymore," Seth elaborates on his strategy.

"I see. Well, I suppose it was a smart move, given the circumstances," Yuuto says in agreement before attacking once more. Seth meets him in the middle, and before Yuuto can start a string of attacks, Seth brings his practice sword downwards with such force that even though Yuuto dodges, he still feels a slight sting from the wind surrounding the blade. Seth brings his sword around for a sideways strike and makes Yuuto jump backwards, then makes one more diagonal cut.

As Yuuto dodges it, he realizes too late that it is a fake. He tries to dodge, but the foot that Seth intends for Yuuto's gut hits him in the solar plexus, making him cry out in pain. Then Seth swings his sword around in a circle, hitting Yuuto's wrist, making him drop his sword.

"The winner, once again, is Seth!" Rias announces once more as she and the rest jump down to the arena.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed," Yuuto says. His breathing isn't quite as heavy as Seth's, but he is still a little winded.

"In an actual sword fight, you probably would've won," Seth concedes.

"Yeah, I didn't really have the opportunity to make full use of my abilities here. But then again, you're better with knives than swords, right?" Yuuto asks, encouraging his fellow demon.

"Yeah, but I still doubt I would win. If you hadn't let me catch you in that trap I probably would've lost too."

"That was a nice strategy. I'm glad we have another battle tactician on the team," Rias compliments.

"Thank you, Lady Rias," Seth says immediately.

"No need to be so formal, Seth. We're all friends here, right?" Rias says.

"Yeah. So, what should I call you?"

"Rias is fine," she answers with a reassuring smile. "But you will still be expected to do some grunt work for now."

"Yes ma'am. What kind of grunt work?"

…

"You know, when I signed up to become a demon, I didn't really expect to be handing out fliers."

"You shouldn't complain. Everybody had to do it."

Seth and Koneko are walking down the street, Koneko guiding Seth through the new neighborhood.

"So, how long will I have to do this for?" Seth asks.

"Until we can get you a familiar," Koneko answers.

"How long will that take?"

"Until the next full moon."

"So, I'm gonna be doing this for a week." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe more. It just depends on if you find a familiar that suits you or not."

"Well, I hope I do."

Koneko wonders why Seth seems so unwilling to hand out fliers. _Is he… shy?_

"Are you nervous?"

"W-what!?" Seth exclaims, caught entirely off guard.

"Are you nervous about handing out fliers?" Koneko asks again.

"No, it's just that I… umm…" Seth starts frantically, not wanting to look like an idiot and a coward, but decides that he may as well fess up. "Y-yes," he says shamefully, looking at the ground.

Koneko isn't quite sure of the reason, but she wants to comfort him, to let him know that he'll be fine. After all, he should already know that he can handle himself perfectly well.

"Why? You can't be beaten, and normal drugs don't easily affect devils like us."

"It's not that, it's just… What if I manage to mess it up?"

"How would you mess it up?"

"I don't know… I just usually do when it comes to doing things in public with other people."

_So that's it. _"Well, I guess I can walk with you until you know the neighborhood well enough. It may take about a week or so," Koneko offers, giving Seth his salvation.

"Y-you would do that!? Thanks!" Seth says excitedly clasping Koneko's hand in both of his own.

Koneko looks down and blushes slightly, a small smile threatening to creep onto her face. Seth realizes what he is currently holding onto and drops her hand immediately, blushing and look away as well.

"We'd better go," Seth murmurs, his cheeks still dusted red.

"Yeah," Koneko replies.

They turn and keep walking in silence, the tension growing between them. Eventually the sun sets and they return to the club HQ. When Koneko notices that Seth isn't leaving, she wonders why.

"Turns out I can't use the teleportation circle thing," he explains. "I've got nowhere to go. Rias said I could stay here for the time being, at least until I can get a job and my own apartment."

Koneko feels kind of bad for Seth. She knows that, while the couches are comfortable, they aren't meant for sleeping on. Rias likes to keep a constant temperature, so if he gets too cold he won't be able to change it. Plus, the first thing he'll see when he wakes up is somebody barging in on him sleeping.

"You can stay at my place," Koneko offers.

"Wait, what? Are you sure? I'm fine, really, you don't have to go out of your way," Seth says.

"No, it's no problem. I live alone, so you won't be bothering anybody."

"Are you sure?" For some reason, Seth feels that if he goes there, something is going to happen.

"Come on, it'll be rad."

Seth finds it kind of funny that Koneko uses the term "rad" in such a deadpanned voice, but eventually agrees to go with the girl.

…

Once in Koneko's apartment, Seth looks around the main living area. It isn't terribly large, but it isn't tiny either. Either way, it's better than sleeping at HQ.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep here," Seth says to the small girl, making her blush lightly once more. She moves to conceal it by walking into the kitchen and starting to prepare some food for her guest.

"No problem," Koneko replies behind the huge pot she just lifted from underneath the stove. Seth feels a little compelled to help her, but he knows perfectly well that she can handle herself.

Seth walks to the couch and sits down, waiting for dinner to be done. Once he hears Koneko call for him, the smell of something delicious coming from the pot, he darts into the kitchen. The two grab bowls, since they decide that it's too late to set the table up, and grab some of the curry and rice that Koneko has prepared. They sit down at the table and start to eat.

"Whoa," Seth whispers as the new taste dances on his taste buds.

"Do you like it?" Koneko inquires.

"It's amazing!" Seth exclaims, earning yet another one of the many blushes that he has forced from Koneko over the course of the day.

It is at this time that Koneko decides it's time to figure what her deal is. She's been blushing all day, but not in the upset way she usually does when Issei manages to pull off one of his perverted stunts on her. She's noticed that it's only when Seth has done something to accidently embarrass her, but in a good way; he's the first person to be as gracious to her as he is.

Plus, there was the way he had grabbed her hand. She hadn't not liked it, and she had no desire to pull away. She was actually almost disappointed when he let go. But the blush that he had reciprocated made her heart go from sinking to soaring, and she had no idea why.

Also, she's been having the overwhelming urge to help him whenever he needs it, even before she knew who he was. She doesn't know why, since the only people she truly cared about where those in the Occult Research Club. _Well, technically he IS part of it now… What's happening to me? Could I be…? NO! I don't even know him that well! I mean, it was cool of him to beat up the perverted trio and all, and he's really good at fighting, but other than that, I don't see any reason why I would be…_

"Koneko?" Seth rouses the girl from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Where am I sleeping?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left," Koneko directs absentmindedly. It wasn't until she heard the door close that she realized that those where the directions to HER room, not the guest room across the hallway. She runs down to her door do get him out before he sees anything she may have left lying about. However, when she goes to open the door, she isn't prepared for the shirtless being waiting on the other side.

"Wait, this is my…" she starts, then stops, blushes intensely, and shuts the door, her back to it. She moves away from it, and as she does, the door opens up again, revealing a once more fully dressed Seth Makarov standing there, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Umm… that's my room… this is yours…" Koneko says, her head downcast.

"Ahh, that would explain the… garments on the floor," Seth says, blushing as well and scratching his head. The silence that hangs between them is incredibly awkward, and is eventually broken up by Seth as he moves around Koneko and to the door to the guest room. "Night," he says on his way by.

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is coming out a little late. I've been really busy with other things, such as me writing my own book! Yay! Anyways, you don't wanna hear about that, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I made breakfast."

"I see. What is it?"

"Breakfast casserole. Eggs, biscuits, gravy, sausage and hash browns."

"Is it good?"

"I think."

The morning was an awkward one to say the least. Neither teenager looked the other in the eye. They merely did what little contact was required and left for school, Seth taking in alternate route that was meant to take longer. When they arrived at the same time, Seth cursed his longer strides. They had first period together, and the teacher had noticed the two walking home together the other day, so she placed him right next to Koneko.

_This isn't going well at all _Seth thinks to himself, unable to concentrate on whatever subject was currently being taught. _I should probably talk to her. But what the hell am I supposed to say? What if she just runs away? What if she doesn't say anything? Or worse, what if she DOES say something? What the hell am I supposed to do? _Seth isn't used to feeling this nervous, this being the first time he's been in such an awkward position.

_I wonder what he's thinking _is pretty much the only thing on Koneko's mind at the moment. She isn't sure what she should do, but she knows that she has to do something about the living arrangements. After school she'll talk to Rias at the club and request he be moved.

The bell rings and Seth turns to Koneko's seat, prepared for the worst, but finds that the small girl is no longer there. He turns towards the door immediately but sees nothing to suggest that she isn't halfway to her next class by now. _Wasn't speed supposed to be Yuuto's thing?_

…

"So, you want me to shove your recruit onto someone else?"

"Yes, Lady Rias."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. But, if I may ask, why?"

"I…" Koneko starts before pausing, blushing, looking down, composing her stone-face and looking her master dead in the eye. "I feel that the situation is uncomfortable for both of us."

"Very well. I'll see if Yuuto or Akeno will take him. I would do it myself, but I'm living with Issei, and those two aren't on the best of terms."

"I'll do it!" Akeno jumps excitedly. She had felt the power that this guy had and she wanted a piece of it in any way she could get it.

"Ok then, he'll be staying with Akeno," Rias announces just as said "he" walks into the room.

"Who's 'he'?" Seth asks. Everyone stares at him. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry man, you got kicked out," Yuuto says, trying to offer his condolences and sound cool at the same time.

"What'd you do, anyway?" Issei asks.

"Why is it any of your business?" Seth responds calmly with a question.

"It's not, I was just wondering why you were getting on to me for being perverted when you obviously aren't any be-" That's all he manages to get out before being sent through the nearest wall.

"Don't ever compare me to you again unless you can back up what you're saying," Seth growls.

"Well, it must have been something perverted, otherwise Koneko wouldn't be angry! What'd you do, peep on her in the shower? Could you not resist her loli bo-" Once more, another wall is destroyed; only this time, Koneko is the one standing in after swing.

"Don't ever describe my body again," she says.

"Issei, it's probably a good idea for you to shut up now," Rias intervenes before Issei can cause further damage to her rooks' tempers, himself or the building.

"Okay," Issei replies dejectedly before walking over to a corner and standing in it.

"Now then, why am I staying with Akeno?" Seth asks, bringing the group's attention back to the original topic.

"Koneko is uncomfortable with you in her house and Akeno offered to take you in. That is, unless, you'd rather stay in here again." Rias explains.

"No, it's fine. Koneko, can I talk to you for a bit?" Seth asks, jerking his head towards the front doors.

Koneko hesitates, but she agrees. They step outside and move away from the club building, so as to avoid any unwanted listeners.

"What did you want to talk about?" the small, white haired girl asks.

"I wanted to talk about last night. I know it was awkward, but do we really have to do this? I mean, if you're uncomfortable, I get it, but it was just a mistake. Neither of us meant for it to happen, and I don't want things to be awkward between us. So, are we still cool?" Seth says.

"We're cool, but I think this is right," Koneko simply states.

"Okay then, I'll swing by to pick my stuff up later," Seth responds, a little disappointed.

…

"So, where am I staying?" Seth asks as he steps into the large manor.

"Up the stairs, third door to the left. I'll be waiting in the kitchen; it's just through this doorway here, okay?" Akeno directs.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Seth says, starting his ascent. He opens the door and notices its large size and startling aroma. His blood begins to pump a bit more and it feels as though a mixture of adrenaline and testosterone is flooding his body. He passes it off as teenage hormones, but he can't help his body going into over drive. His WHOLE body.

After readjusting himself, he makes his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, Akeno is waiting and she leads him into the dining room. Dinner is already on the table and Akeno motions for him to sit down. He looks at the food and is instantly reminded that he hadn't remembered to pack his lunch and that he didn't have any money to pay for anything as his stomach growls.

The two of the sit and eat quietly, all the while Seth's "hormones" are raging more and more. Just as he thinks he can't take it any longer Akeno puts her cup down after taking a final drink and breaks the silence.

"Do you wanna spar?" the question shocks Seth a little bit as he hadn't been paying attention.

"What? Sorry, but I can't fight a girl unless I know she can handle it," Seth says quickly against his instincts.

"Oh come on, I'm the queen, remember? And you fought Koneko just fine!" Akeno whines.

"That's because I knew she was powerful. Now please, if you'll excuse me-"

"Aren't you listening? I'm more powerful than her, and I know you can't wait to get into a fight. Unless, of course, you're looking for something else…" Akeno trails off suggestively.

"W-what are you talking about!? I'm fine!" Seth defends.

"Oh really? Then what's that?" the kinky girl asks pointedly at the struggling man's crotch.

"W-what? Oh, th-that's nothing!" Seth almost yells as he covers his crotch, his face turning a brilliant scarlet.

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just leave and go clean the kitchen." Akeno manages to say the entirely innocent sentence in the most seductive way possible.

"N-no! Go right ahead!" Seth exclaims, happy to be free of his tormentor. Little does he know that the Priestess of Lightning is far more dangerous when you can't see her. In fact, the only time she is more dangerous is the next time you DO see her.

"Seth, could you come in here? I need some help," Seth hears his hostess' call. After attempting on last time to hide his still obvious erection and calm his still wild "hormones", he walks into the kitchen and loses all of the resolve he had spent the past five minutes building up.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A NAKRED APRON!?" Seth finally loses his cool as he turns around and shuts his eyes tight. It's not that he's not attracted to her; in fact, it's exactly the opposite. He doesn't want to do something that he'll probably regret. _But this feeling… I can't hold out much longer… what is this?_

"I've got to say, I'm impressed. You're managing to keep control over yourself even when I'm wearing this AND the drugs are in effect. I just hope that strength transfers over into… other activities," Akeno coos softly into Seth's ear, indicating her current position of directly behind him with her breasts on his back.

"Will you stop tha- wait, DRUGS!? You mean you DRUGGED ME!?"

"Well, yeah. You're way too nice for me to get you to do anything fun any other way," Akeno replies as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"AKENO, STOP! PLEASE!" Seth pleads as he feels Akeno's hand reach around to his inner thigh.

"You'll have to make me. C'mon, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Seth, in his desperate and drug-induced state, elbows Akeno in the gut, turns around, pulls back and punches the girl straight through the doorway and into the main hall. Akeno gets up looking absolutely thrilled. She teleports the two of them into a large training area and Seth notices a slightly more… covering change in attire. She is now in a white Haori and a red Hakama.

"In this mode, my magic is stronger. Now we can really get into it!" she yells, her voice brimming with excitement. Seth is sprung into action when he feels the particles around him start to vibrate and he jumps to the left, barely avoiding the strike of lightning being brought down upon him. "Wow, you're pretty quick!"

"Would you cut it out!? I don't want to fight you!" Seth yells across the gap between the two.

"Really? Well, I guess I should tell you something then: the only way to get that drug out of your system is by either sweating it out or blowing your load. I can help you with either. Or, if you want," Akeno says suggestively, "I could do both."

"Fine! I'll fight you! But on one condition! No more magic that could easily kill me!"

"Alright, that's fair enough, I guess. Now, where were we?" the queen says in mock contemplation before raising her hands and bringing them down through the air, causing lightning to strike all around Seth. One of the bolts hits him and a searing pain shoots through his entire body as the raw electricity flows through him, forcing him to the ground. Struggling on hands and knees, Seth slowly stands up after the attack is over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks, slipping the knife he recently bought from its sheath. "What, do you get off on pain?"

"Actually, yes! I love it!" Akeno replies happily. She pulls another lightning strike down on Seth, but this time he is prepared. He pulls a small, black knife from his boot and throws it at the bolt as it's summoned, causing it to never hit the ground or Seth. Instead, the knife falls to the Earth and Seth grabs it out of the air, its rubber grip causing all of the electricity to stay in the blade. It glows white hot and the air around it is tingly from even five feet away.

"Then I guess you're going to love this," Seth says as he takes off. He dodges each spell and bolt the queen throws at him, some cuts and burns appearing on him as he is grazed by his hostess' magic. When he is finally within striking distance, Seth lashes out with his larger, non-charged knife, missing Akeno by mere inches as she dodges the jab. He spins and brings the same knife in an upward diagonal arc, not giving Akeno any time to react and forming a small cut in her robes.

"Well, you really are good," Akeno says in pure enjoyment.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," Seth grunts as he continues swinging. He doesn't want to give Akeno any time to cast a spell, but she is too agile for him to simply out-maneuver. So, he hatches an idea. Stabbing once more at the buxom brunette, Seth waits longer than usual to attack again, giving Akeno a window, however slight.

Akeno, of course, notices the half-second delay and takes the opportunity, even if she does suspect it to be a trap. She fires a strand of pure static electricity at Seth, who throws the already charged knife at it, making it absorb its energy too before it grazes Akeno's ear, sending all of it into her body in a split second. She screams in delightful pain as she falls to the ground, shaking.

Seth walks over to her and looks down at her. "So, are you done yet?"

"I think… I came…" is the only response he receives from the trembling girl.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I've pleasured you. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm gonna go get my stuff. See you tomorrow," Seth says as he walks towards the house. There is no way he's staying the night there.

…

_*knock knock*_

Koneko sits in silence and contemplates the day's events while her rap music is blasting in her ears, a practice only done by her in private.

_*knock knock*_

Maybe she shouldn't have forced Seth out. Maybe she should've given it another shot. Maybe she was a bit too hasty.

_*knock knock*_

Satan only knows what Akeno's doing to him. She almost feels bad for him. But chances are, he's probably enjoying it. At least, that's what she thinks.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

_Men are all the same, just a bunch of lousy perverts and scumbags. Those two are probably doing unspeakable things right now. But why do I care so much?_

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"KONEKO, ANSWER THE GODDAMN DOOR! OW! GODDAMMIT! OW! WHAT THE HELL!? I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WAS IN VAIN!"

Koneko is yanked from her thoughts and her ear buds by the sound of Seth yelling at the top of his lungs over the now evident pouring rain. She rushes to the door and opens it to find the huge, soaking frame of Seth, whose face is one of evident irritation. However, he tries to retain some decency. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Koneko replies, stepping aside and closing the door after her fellow rook. "Why are you here?"

"Because nobody told me that Akeno was crazy, the club building was locked and your house is the only other place I know how to get to. So, can I stay here?"

Koneko considers it for a moment. After about a minute of thought, she looks Seth in the eye. "Remember which room is yours?"

"Yeah, the one that's not yours."

"Good. Are you making breakfast again?" Koneko asks a little less confidently.

"Sure, pancakes sound good?" Seth replies happily.

"What are pancakes?"

"You'll see."

…

The next morning, Seth woke up, made pancakes and waited for Koneko to wake up. Eventually, he noticed that the smell coming from his body was starting to get bad, so he searched for the bathroom so as to take a shower. He eventually found and used it, but since he wasn't used to the way showers were in Japan, he took longer than expected and walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist just as Koneko stepped out of her room. She didn't seem to notice him, because she didn't say or do anything besides keep walking down the hallway. However, HE certainly noticed something about HER…

_Where is he? Are those the pancakes? What's going on? _Koneko's mind was calmly but confusedly searching for answers. _Maybe he's in the bathroom? I'll wait for him._

It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed that something was horribly wrong. Because when she sat down on the stool in her kitchen it was her almost bare bottom that met the cold wood instead of the pants that should've been there. _But that means…_

Meanwhile, in his room, Seth was desperately trying to calm himself down. _It hasn't been this bad since… well, since last night, but that doesn't count… okay, football! Basketball! School! _At the last word, he gained a bit more reduction in the swelling of his crotch. _School! Boring classes! Boring school uniforms! Girl's school uniforms with the short skirts and… NO!_

He was riled from his thoughts of being riled by a knock at the door. "Y-yes?"

"Seth? I'm going ahead to school. I already ate some pancakes and left some for you. They were good. Thanks," he hears Koneko's voice from the other side before hearing the front door close shortly after.

_What was that about? Did she notice me? Oh no, am I going to have to stay with another one of them?_


End file.
